Too Slow
Warning: After reading please comment your honest opinion so i can improve my skills :) Warning: Do not fix the words who are like: tRyED cause this is intentional! If its spelled wrong, you can fix it but keep with the caps and small letters, thank you After many years without play pokemon, i decided to play for nostalgia. I dropped the bright blue switch, excited to remember the old times. When put it on nintendo ds, the normal start screen appeared, with the typical fight scene with nidorino and gengar and them the blastoise on the screen. Wanting to re-start, i pressed the new game button. I couldnt wait to chose my starter and choose blue and lovely squirtle. The game started normally, with Oak asking your name, gender and rival's name. Alice, female and Gary. I choose a squirtle as my starter, since blastoises are cool and their friendly face make me enjoy better the game. Before being able to leave, the first battle's scene was different. Instead of Gary challenging me, he called me and said: Avoid the red spotted points. *Gary gave you a map* What red spotted points were he talking about? I checked the map and there were nothing, it was just the usual map that her sister gives you. I totally ignored what he said and came to route 1. When my character was close to the grass, a bright red point spawned. It was so bright that my eyes were hurting. When the point disappeared, a battle started. I didnt knew what went wrong, it wasnt a really special pokemon. It was a bright brown bird, of course it was just a level 1 pidgey. I sent out my squirtle. What will squirtle do? Squirtle used tackle Wild pidgey fainted! Squirtle earned 5 exp! As i said before, nothing strange happened. Untill the momment that another random battle started. sLoWPoKE wANts tO fIGHt! gO, sQuIRtLE! wH4T wILl SSSSQuIrTlE d0? The white distorted level 1 slowpoke with black-hole eyes suddently attacked first. sLL-OOOOO-WPO-KKEEeE: yOU'Re t00 sL0$#@W! sQUIRIRIRtl333 uSESESESED tACKlE! Slowpoke fainted! You won 0 exp but -5 spd! After the battle, the glitch stopped. I was sure it wasnt missingno cause my player was still not allowed to fly. The way to viridian city was normal, but when i reached viridian forest, another too bright point spawned on my screen and another anormal battle started. SLOWp0k3 wANts t0 fIGHt! Again, the same white-glitched level 1 with full black eyes slowpoke. At this point, it was starting to be annoying to find distorted slowpokes. gO, sssssssssssQUIRRRQUIRtL3! whAWHAt wILl sQU1RtL3 d0? Again, the glitched slowpoke went first. It was making no sence, cause slowpokes's speed are always lower than most of pokemon. sLLOW0SLOWLOLWLOWLOW-p0Ke: yOURrererere t00 sl0$w! Squirtle used bubble! Slowpoke fainted! You won 0 exp, but -5 speed. To the pewter city, no red spotted points and no twisted slowpokes on the way. But inside the gym, instead of Brock and the gym background, there were just a slowbro looking at the nothing. I interacted with it and it saids: You came too late, youre too slow! A battle began Slowqueen wants you to hurry! Strangely, her fur wasnt white and twisted like the slowpokes, her fur was purple. She was a shiny female slowbro level 50 with a crown on head. Realizing my wartortle was level 17 and it wouldnt attack first, i had no chance aparently. Go, Wartortle! What will wartortle do? Slowqueen: We said you to avoid red points... But youre too slow to run away from them... Wartortle used bubble It didnt affect Slowqueen Slowqueen: We said you toa void red points... But youre too slow to run away from them... Wartortle used tackle It was super effective! Critical hit! Slowqueen used curse! Slowqueen's attack double, but her speed feel drastically Wartortle used tackle! It was super effective! WARTORTLE ... wAAARRRt0ORtLE... The battle ended, i checked my player's name and it was changed to Slow. I interacted again with Slowqueen They were right about you, youre too slow... So the game shutted down. Whenever i choosed new game or continue, the message on screen appeared: You couldnt run of the spots, cause youre too slow... Now i finally understand what are these messages. I walked untill my bedroom quickliest as i could. I looked at the watch. Now its 7:00 pm... I couldnt run of the spots, i was too slow And im still being... Category:Glitches Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Real life haunting